Nathan McNeil
Nathan McNeill era un oficial P-Sec en la colonia Aegis VII, presente durante la Segunda incidente Aegis VII y el estallido Necromorph en el USG Ishimura.thumb Biografia Recursos de la Segunda Guerra Nathan es un veterano de las guerras de recursos. Durante una campaña onScorpio 6, salvó Gabe Weller en un tiroteo después de haber sido herido. Al término de su servicio, se convirtió en un detective y fue asignado a la colonia Aegis VII. Él tiene una historia cordial con Weller, presumiblemente por su servicio en la guerra. Sus personalidades contrastantes entre sí, los dos a menudo discuten sobre el próximo curso de acción viable. La Segunda Aegis VII IncidenteEditar sección Durante los acontecimientos del segundo incidente Aegis VII, cuando el caos apenas comenzaba a producirse, Nathan se vio obligado a disparar fatalmente Sam Caldwell, novio Lexine Murdoch, con el fin de impedir que mate a cualquier otra persona que haya sobrevivido. Después de eso, Nathan se convirtió en un detective a cargo del caso en cuanto a Caldwell. Una semana después del encuentro con Caldwell, la investigación sigue en curso, Nathan se familiarice a fondo con Gabe, quien se desempeñó como oficial a bordo del USG Ishimura. Weller y su equipo (Baines, Hutchins y Karklins privadas) fue enviado para recuperar los cuerpos de las víctimas de suicidio Union Square morgue de la colonia y pidió a Nathan para obtener ayuda. Cuando Nathan, Weller y Karklins llegar a la morgue, les resulta vacía e iniciar la búsqueda de información sobre las transferencias de los cuerpos. El equipo fue acosado en por varios individuos agresivos y se vio obligado a regresar a la sede de la P-Sec. Al llegar a la sede de P-Sec, que fueron testigos de la colonia en un completo caos, casi todo el mundo parecía estar sufriendo los mismos síntomas que efectúen Caldwell y sus colegas mineros. Karklins se vuelve loco, atacando Weller y Nathan, Nathan obligando a matarlo. En su desesperación, Nathan Weller y atrincherarse dentro de la sede. La pareja se dirigió a la sala de control y Necromorphs encuentro por primera vez. Nathan asume las criaturas son de origen extraterrestre. Cuando finalmente llegan a su destino, se encuentran frente a Lexine Murdoch escondite de las criaturas que atacan a otra persona. A pesar de las protestas de Weller, Nathan le permitió reunirse con ellos mientras se dirigen para el transporte bahía. Desmontaje de la barricada que habían establecido anteriormente, se encuentran con los cadáveres mutilados de personas que trataron de entrar en P-Sec capacidad para la protección. Nathan se siente responsable de sus muertes, a pesar del recordatorio de Weller que fueron atacados por las mismas personas que ahora yacía muerto. Poco después de que aprendan el origen de los Necromorfos son humanos, se transformó en criaturas deformes bysomething similares en diseño. Su llegada a la bahía de transbordadores en el tiempo para ver dos naves accidente, matando a todos a bordo y por debajo de ellos. En los escombros por delante, que desenterrar Warren Eckhardt, un ejecutivo de la CCA a cargo de la operación minera. Eckhardt les informa que él tenía un transporte personal esperando en el otro lado de la colonia y los lleva a la misma. En el camino se encuentran con un registro de audio que especula el marcador recientemente excavado puede ser la causa del caos. El grupo de llegar a la lanzadera y el despegue, evitando por poco la mente de la colmena en el proceso. Incidente en el USG IshimuraEditar sección Logrando apenas un aterrizaje forzoso en la Ishimura, los cuatro se vieron obligados a abrirse paso en la nave a través de una puerta de mantenimiento. Justo antes de entrar en la nave, Lexine voló accidentalmente al espacio por la esclusa de aire dañado, sin embargo Nathan logró sacar su espalda con su módulo de Kinesis. Inside the Ishimura, they learn that the entire vessel is already infested with Necromorphs. They're later discovered by security guards and during the stand-off, Nathan is shot by a stun gun, rending him unconscious. Los cuatro se despertó en la bahía médica bajo la supervisión del director médico de Nicole Brennan, quien fue acusado de revisarlos para detectar cualquier signo de infección. Ella accidentalmente provocó una cuarentena de bloqueo hacia abajo y Nathan se vio obligado a maniobrar a través de las rejillas de ventilación para anularla manualmente. Con el cierre hacia abajo levantado, Nicole se unió al grupo y se dirigieron fuera de la bahía médica. En el camino, el grupo se topó con el equipo de seguridad de parapetarse en una parada de tranvía. Nicole se quedó con los oficiales de seguridad en caso de que más personas se presentaron y el resto del grupo se dirigió a la cubierta de Ingeniería. Nathan sospecha que los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en el planeta y la nave habría probablemente nunca ocurrió si no fuera por el marcador, un supuesto desacuerdo con Eckhardt. Una cubierta de ventilación debilitado en el suelo cede, Nathan y los demás entran en el sistema de alcantarillado. A medida que viajan a través de las alcantarillas el equipo pierde Lexine a un ofSwarmers grupo. No mucho tiempo después de su desaparición, Nathan, Weller y Eckhardt comienza a sufrir de alucinaciones. Justo debajo de la cubierta de hidroponía, se encontraron con el doctor Catalina Howell. Allí son atacados por la Urchin, que les impide alcanzar el Dr. Howell. Ella se escapa y Nathan Weller y se quedaron para luchar. Después de derrotar al Urchin, lograron llegar hidroponía donde Nathan pasa su tiempo tratando de bloquear a las criaturas en el sistema de alcantarillado. Para su sorpresa, se reunió con el doctor Howell y Lexine. Lexine Howell menciona que planeaba llevarla al hangar de lanzaderas, exactamente la misma área Nathan y los demás planeaban visitar después de Nathan cerró las alcantarillas Dejan Howell en el cuidado de Eckhardt y esperar su llegada a la estación de tranvía. Cuando Eckhardt llega solo, Nathan y Weller está enojado del Ejecutivo dejó Howell CEC a morir, a pesar de sus protestas de que ella se sacrificaron a los Necromorphs. En el tranvía, Nathan acepta a regañadientes con el plan de Weller se separaron y la búsqueda de un servicio de transporte para escapar de la Ishimura. Nathan y Lexine cabeza a la cubierta de vuelo mientras Weller y Eckhardt buscar en la bahía de mantenimiento. Nathan y Lexine no tienen éxito en su búsqueda de un servicio de traslado de trabajo, pero recibe un mensaje de Weller que encontró un enlace de vuelta y la cabeza. Lexine y Nathan alcance alcance bahía 47 y descubre Eckhardt muertos y Weller mal herido. Para sorpresa de Nathan, explica Weller Eckhardt fue un Unitologist y se volvió loco como los demás. La única manera de escapar ileso theIshimura era si alguien apaga el cañón de ADS. Nathan tomó la tarea en Sí mismo y se dirige al Nido del capitán en el puente. Durante su viaje, sus alucinaciones comenzó a ocurrir con más frecuencia y se vio incapacitado en los momentos por los efectos del marcador. Él sin embargo llegó al puente y apagar los cañones. Después de apagar el cañón final, Nathan fue atacada por la araña y logró defenderse de la criatura. Como Nathan estaba listo para volver a entrar en la nave, la criatura se volvió y clavó su brazo derecho en el suelo con un ataque masivo. El oxígeno en traje empieza a escapar a través de las lágrimas, Nathan se vio obligado a amputarse su propio brazo para salvarse a sí mismo y regresar a los otros en el tiempo. Nathan logró llegar de nuevo a la lanzadera, portando un rayo de contacto. A pesar de su pérdida de sangre, Nathan co-piloto de la lanzadera de la seguridad Ishimura. Le dijo a Lexine para establecer un curso para la dispersión y declaró que estaba "oficialmente retirarse" de cualquiera de P-Sec funciones o luchando por completo. Mientras el transbordador se fue, los tres oyeron un mensaje de salida del equipo de reparación entrante de la Kellion USG, pero no pudo conseguir su advertencia a través de ella. Poco después de escapar de la Ishimura, Nathan sucumbe a la infección Necromorph y se convirtió en un Slasher. Ataca Lexine, quien lo mata con una pistola P-Sec. Categoría:Hombres